Object Shows Fanfic ~ Death Wish
A mysterious figure walked swiftly through the woods as it approached its prey. Ots black cloak waving against the harsh moonlight. Absolute silence, so silent you could here an ant walking across the ground. A young girl was tied up against a branch and struggling to get out. "No! P-p-please! Don't hurt me!" Her voice echoed across the words. Her final words. (Fanfic by XxObjectShowsForLifexX) Chapter 1 ~ Blood The figure approached with a sharp knife that glimmered against the moonlight. It held its arm up, and struck the poor girl. ~Nickel's POV~ I sighed and bounced my rubber ball. Where was Suitcase? She had left to go pick some flowers in the woods. Skipping toward the woods innocently. And now it has been an hour and she hasn't returned. I paced back and forth while bouncing the ball. I couldn't hold it any longer. "Has anyone seen Suitcase?!" I asked, picking up my ball and putting it in my bag. The other Grand Slam members looked up from what they were doing. "Suitcase? No, I haven't. Why?" Baseball asked, before burying his face in his book again. "NO! I HAVEN'T! SHOULD WE GO LOOK FOR HER?!" Microphone yelled right in my face. "No, because now I'm deaf!" She turned off her mic attached to her ear. "Sorry, but really, should we go look for her?" Baseball looked up from his book again. "You know what, Microphone's right. We should go look for her! She might be in trouble!" He ran off toward the words, leaving his book behind. "Wait for me!" Microphone cried, and soon enough, we three were all in the woods. "Its so dark here! Did anyone bring a flashlight?" Mic asked, as she brushed aside several branches. I nodded and took out mine. In light, the woods looked creepy. Why would Suitcase be here to pick flowers? Did she think there would be a patch of flowers somewhere in here? All I saw were dead plants scattered in bunches. "Guys, look!" Baseball screamed, and then disappeared in the bush. I heard him yelling. "Baseball! Wait for me!" Mic yelled and jumped into the bushes as well. I groaned and followed her. We landed in a clearing. Baseball's foot was caught in a thorn. With the help of Mic, we freed him. But standing in front of us, was a strange figure. And... Suitcase?! "What did you do to her?!" I screamed. Suitcase's eyes were like sky blue marbles with a pool of blood surrounding her. My stomach churned and I fought back tears. Suitcase... Was my close friend! How could I lose her now? "Your friend? More like your weakling." It said in a denomic voice. It approached us with a knife with dripping blood, forming another pool of blood, except it was smaller. "Your friend is dead." He said, and smirked, revealing a sharp row of teeth. He raised his arm. I couldn't run. I backed up into a tree. No where to run... The world became dizzy... I heard my death bells chiming... My death was right around the corner. "Run!" I screamed at Baseball and Mic. He struck, and my death came real.